Luck as it is
by SpartaChick89
Summary: *This is a remake of my original story.* Mack is average teen girl.She cares about music and her looks. She's also seen many deaths and has been running for her life from locusts.She also happened to meet a certain Delta team to make her life perfect


A/N- Okay I am sooo sorry for my story not updating in forever. I also decided to "remake it" so It will be kinda different. Sorry…again.

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but Mack!**

The sounds of screaming echoed off the dirty, filth covered walls. The girl's panting and foot-steps were heard as she tried desperately to get away from the horrific monsters that were all over the place. She pushed her legs harder and harder. She felt the wind against her face as she tried to run away from the frightful screams of pain that were mostly from the humans. Tears ran down the girls face as she was forced to stop. She fell to her knees as she looked behind her back and saw the beasts coming from around the corner. They were walking backwards while shooting at something. She gasped and quickly hid behind the nearest thing possibly which happened to be a garbage can.

"Hahaha! Die stinky!" She heard a man say.

"Eat shit and DIE!" She heard another man say.

She shut her eyes and stayed there until the gun shots were stopped. She slowly opened her eyes just to see a locust grab her arm and use her as a meat shield. She screamed as loud as she could and tried her best to punch and kick but it seemed it had no use on this lizard-like creature.

"Hold on girl!" She heard a man say. He was pretty well built and he had dark skin with dark brown eyes.

The man had pretty good aim and was able to get a few good shots and the locust but that was about it. She was going to scream again but a scaly hand covered her mouth before she could make a noise. She didn't know what to do. The gears were trying to save her but it probably couldn't be done with shooting her. The locust had a pistol and was dragging her along with one hand covering her mouth-Which she thought was pretty disgusting- and she knew it was going to kill her pretty soon. She knew she had to do something or else she'll be dead.

"God damn it!" It was a different man who said this. The man had a Latino accent and he also had dark skin but not as dark as the other man.

She looked all around to find something to save herself but all she was bullets flying across and nothing that could help her. She shut her eyes and let some tears fall down. This was it. She toke one more glance around to find something-anything that can help her but nothing. She saw that the locust was going to reload his pistol. This was her chance. She grabbed the gun and tried to pull it loose. The locust, of course, pressed the trigger and the bullet barely missed her head. The thing used its other hand to pull her hand loose and managed to scratch her shoulder blade with his nails. She screamed in pain and stumbled forward. She tripped on her own feet and landed on her stomach. The girl looked up in time to see the things head pop off.

All she heard was her heavy breathing. All she felt was the throbbing pain coming from her shoulders. All she saw was blood and a dead corpse. All she smelt was that vile creature.

The four men went over to check on the girl. She looked like she was in her mid teens. She had long black hair with her short bangs that were swept off to the left, her eyes were bright green, she had a heart shaped face with plump pink lips, her skin was milky and looked soft, and her bust was a reasonable size, not too big and not too small. Her clothes consisted of a dark blue pull over hoodie with ripped black skinny jeans and knee high combat boots. She looked around 5"11 with long legs and a small waist.

"You okay?" The Latino asked. She merely nodded and winced as she got up.

"Why the fuck are you out here anyway?" The man with the blonde hair asked. She opened her mouth but was cut off by the man with the bandana.

"I'm Marcus, This Baird, Cole and Dom." He stated. She looked at all of them. She couldn't but feel overwhelmed by their size and the weapons they were holding. She nodded again.

"I'm Mackenzie but you can call me Mack. She said.

"You didn't answer my question. Why the fuck are you out here. He said with a glare.

She raised an eyebrow than said "Because. I was kicked out of the goddamn stranded group I was in." She said with so much acid in her voice that even made Marcus surprised.

They didn't know what to do or say so they just looked at Mack who was looking at her surroundings.

Marcus sighed and contacted Anya.

"Control, we have a girl here with us…She looks around 15-" He was cut off by Mickey.

"I'm 16" She said while crawling around the ground looking for something.

Marcus sighed again. "She's 16 and needs immediate medical attention ."

"Hmmm, LZ's too hot for choppers. There's a building about 3 miles from your position where a chopper can pick you up. Control out."

"AHA!" Mack yelled.

Baird rose an eyebrow. "What?"

Mack Held up what she found, it was a rectangular object with some buttons and a screen. It had a wire connected to it at the bottom with another wire sprouting out from it.

"That's what you were searching for?" Dom asked.

"Mhm, It's the thing that keeps me sane." Mack said

They all raised their eyebrows and Marcus shook his head.

"Alright, move out Delta."

"Wait what? Why the hell is she coming with us?" Baird asked annoyed.

"Because I said so damn it "Marcuse growled.

"I'm a teen not a kid." Mack interrupted but the men just ignored her.

"I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself. Like she said, she's a teen." Baird said while rolling his eyes.

Marcus gave him one last glare and started to walk a different direction. Baird snorted then began walking too.

"What's his problem?" Mack asked Dom.

"Don't mind him. He can be an ass at times…" He explained.

Mack raised her eyebrow again and started walking. Well damn.


End file.
